must get out
by kblackwolf
Summary: Miria has too much pent-up energy, and needs to go out for a run but decides to take Tabitha with her, how will the night ensue? Miria x Tabitha


From the tower of the church a lone figure stared out into the dusky haze of the setting sun. The sky was perfectly aligned with shades of dark purples, and array of oranges and yellows that peeked over the horizon of the mountains that protected this city. It was beautiful, and the woman had to come to terms with that, but she knew it had always come to be that way once she had the time to finally sit back and take things in like this. For the years that passed she never had the chance to truly enjoy the beauty of her surroundings, it hadn't occurred to her that these things were around her all the time and she didn't take the time to look.

A faint sigh left her lips, as her fingertips touched the siding of the pushed open window. Inhaling the fresh air, she so proudly couldn't get enough of, now that she was always told to stay within the church walls. The window was at least another two feet taller than herself as she stood with one foot on the windowpane, and leaning against the siding. Smallest of warm spring breeze brushed through her hair that moved like branches of a pine tree, or so that's how Helen commented on her hair before. Her silver eyes continued to watch the sunset while she stood there, the cast of orange and yellow shades cascading itself upon her as it brought out her true beauty unlike how the sun could.

Her thoughts were elsewhere than on this holy city, but the fact once night came she could at least take a walk again. The cheetah-like instinct within her cried, and ached, for the stretch to run again for the pure thrill of it. She couldn't stand being caged in such a familiar building for so long, and not go out to feel her senses run wild again through her veins. Her left hand slipped up to her hip as leather brushed against leather of her black uniform, resting itself at her hip as the other shifted against the wood high enough to rest her weary head upon the sleeve-like glove.

_Maybe Tabitha will want to come with me this time,_ she whispered to herself. But there was a hint of impatience within the warrior's voice that could not be settled so easily, the whiff of the fresh air was tantalizing her senses beyond compare. Perhaps it was the thrill of her yoma half that could not rest until it succeeded in finding its utmost passion for something fulfilled once more. She could not long for the flesh and blood like the yoma she hunted did, but she craved the sensation of wind in her hair and the burning in her muscles to compensate for such a disgusting rush as eating humans.

_I do wish Hilda was here, if she were still alive. She did this sort of thing with me before._ She mused to herself, and her brain rushed with memories of Hilda all of a sudden. It was unintentional, but so hard to keep at bay when she missed someone so much, and missed so many at once. Her teeth clenched, _Damn it. This is no time for that._ A faint shudder ran down her spine like she could feel the deaths of her comrades from the northern mission surrounding every fiber of her being yet again as the night came closer.

This run, this escape for another night, was something she could always use as an excuse to lose those souls that attached themselves to her. But, would this work, especially if she really wanted Tabitha to accompany her? She didn't feel right leaving her comrade alone every night just for another ridiculous run. _Will she come with me...?_ That question burning her throat as she waited for a scent, or a sound of Tabitha's presence to come up to the tower they stayed within, and wouldn't know if she could hear her thoughts on such.

It felt strange to be this terribly anxious, she didn't know what was going on with her and these feelings that swarmed in her. But those thoughts were cut short as the door opened behind her, and the younger claymore stepped into the room with eyes a bit downcast until she noticed Miria's presence, rather late.

"Miria …" Quietly, a timid surprised blush slipping across Tabitha's face, she hadn't quite expected to see her captain here this hour. She had normally thought she was out already doing whatever it was she did at night since Miria rarely spent the nights with her since they were together. But, something felt different about her captain, she was strangely anxious. "Aren't you normally gone by now? I mean… you're usually not here when I get back…"

Glancing over her shoulder towards her comrade, a small smile flickered over her thin lips. "I know. But I wanted to ask you something, before I left."

"Ask… me something? What about?" Tabitha blinked lightly, surprised, but was ready for anything that involved her captain.

"Well, I was wondering…" Although she was impatient, she was a bit hesitant because of it. "If you wanted to join me for a run tonight, Tabitha."

"Sure, I'll try to keep up." She smiled brightly, but of course she would take any chance she could to spend time with Miria. Even if she wasn't quite as fast as the more experienced warrior, but she would do her best to keep up and make her captain proud. Most of all, she got more time with Miria.

"Good." She responded with a soft smile, but she didn't wait any longer as her instincts were driving her crazy. Miria launched herself out of the full window, and started running along the rooftops towards the forest just outside the city.

"A-ah! Wait!" She stammered, and sighed, but ran towards the window and out of it as she followed the dark shadow that belonged to Miria. Her blond hair brushing against her face slightly, her braid no longer against her front right shoulder but behind it. _Man… she really doesn't let up on these nights does she?_ Tabitha asked herself, but a hint of admiration was in her eyes as she tried to keep up.

Miria was in pure bliss right now with the air blowing through her hair and against her face at a rate that only a cheetah could experience. Her blood was swimming in ecstasy, but she suddenly remembered Tabitha was with her and glanced over her shoulder. She didn't see her, and she didn't realize it but now she was out in the forest already. _Did I accidentally lose her? Damn…_ Her eyes creased, and slowed her pace until she could come to a full-fledged halt.

"No, you didn't lose me…" Tabitha huffed as she had a bit of a jog in her step until she stopped near Miria. "You're just… really… fast." She commented, just to look up and find that the woman was gone again. "Miria?"

Like a ghost, when Tabitha had looked down to breathe the phantom warrior went behind her. She didn't know why, but she felt so consumed in wanting to take advantage of the moment, even if she didn't plan this out like an attack. This was completely in the moment, her arms wrapped around Tabitha's waist from behind, and her lips found their way to the warrior's neck.

A sudden blush bloomed across Tabitha's face, and felt the warmth consume her body in reply. She didn't see this coming; it was such spur of the moment that she was half-frozen in shock that a deep chill rolled through her spine at the closeness. It was different from her captain's usual behavior, but she was enjoying this, after all more attention from the other woman.

It didn't appear that the woman was in total control of herself, but rather following desire that had left itself dormant in that head of hers. That busy bee attitude was nothing more than a façade it seemed, because that desire it acted upon was pent up energy that strived for affection. Miria's right hand slid lower along her waist, skimming over the leather skirt and slowly pushed it out of the way from the open side. She could feel skin tremble lightly beneath her fingertips, and a low purr left the phantom's throat, lips pressed a deep kiss to the pulse beneath the corner of her jaw.

Tabitha's eyes fluttered in delight, closing as her head faintly tipped back, lips parted as she felt those fingers crawl to the inside of her thighs. She was blushing uncontrollably, her body trying to lean into her captain's touch, but trapped momentarily with her ever growing lust in her lover embrace. She choked back a whine as she lifted her left arm lightly draping it behind Miria's neck, a shuddered breath leaving Tabitha's lips upon the kisses now albeit on her throat.

An invisible predatory grin slipped over the phantom's lips, and she disappeared, letting Tabitha's body free as she now stand a few yards away. The younger warrior was flush with desire, but when that womans body left her she staggered slightly, gasping in annoyance. "M-Miria…"

"I thought you wanted something from me, correct?" A grin was worn on her lips, watching Tabitha from afar with her silver gaze glowing in the dark. "Don't you want to come get it?"

A frustrated, and aroused, growl left Tabitha's lips as she immediately ran for the phantom whom fled her grasp. "You are so mean!" She cried out, and didn't stop as she gave chase a few times until she ultimately captured the phantom, slamming her to the dirt floor in a sexually frustrated manner.

Miria didn't seem to care that her back was practically pulsating from the connection with the hard earth ground, but instead rewarded her captor with a strong passionate kiss, a deep purr escaping her chest. Blushing darkly, but prone to giving in, Tabitha returned the kiss as her body pressed fully against hers and trapped her this time. Breaking the kiss for a moment, a heavy whisper left the blondes lips; "Mine."


End file.
